1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display method, and particularly to an image display method being adapted for a digital display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, although the displaying quality of digital display apparatuses has been remarkably improved, there still is room for further improvement. For instance, a conventional digital display apparatus usually provides a high-brightness mode and a high-contrast mode for users to select. According to such a conventional digital display apparatus, selecting the high-brightness mode makes the bright images look more vivid and the dim images having poor contrast in which those parts originally should be displayed as black look grayish; contrarily, selecting the high-contrast mode makes the dim images have better contrast and the bright images look darkish. Therefore, a conventional digital display apparatus can not simultaneously obtain good performance of contrast of the dim images and brightness of the bright images.
Texas Instruments Incorporated (TI) provides a digital projection apparatus having a changeable lens aperture in which the lens aperture enlarges to improve the image brightness when displaying bright images and shrinks to improve the image contrast ratio when displaying dim images.
Unfortunately, the lens aperture of such usually can not respond immediately and the switching between the bright images and the dim images that is too distinct and uncomfortable for viewers. Furthermore, doing so needs an extra mechanic component installed into the lens, by which not only the production cost will be increased which makes the product uncompetitive, but also the product malfunction will likely be occurred accordingly. Moreover, the foregoing modification can be applied to digital projection apparatuses only, not to other digital display apparatuses.